


The Color of Love

by keirajo



Series: The Love of Romance [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Some emotional talking.   Some important talking.   And some love-making.





	The Color of Love

**_ The Color of Love _ **

 

 

            When Rodimus swam back to consciousness after recharge—he was aware that he was _alone_ in the plush and comfy berth.   That made him snap wide awake, servo anxiously patting the spot beside him.   There was still a dent in the plush mattress and a lingering warmth of a familiar frame that had just left recently.   But he couldn’t feel Megatron’s field anywhere in the room and the sense of awareness granted by the Spark-bonding was very dim—that simply reinforced the fact that he _wasn’t_ in the room whatsoever.

            The flame-colored mech sat up and he was several seconds away from glyph-messaging the older mech when Megatron came back into the room with a couple of cans of premium-quality Energon.

            “Rodimus……….. _please_ don’t look like that, you’re going to break my Spark,” the older grey-colored mech murmured, walking over to the berth and sitting down on the edge of it to pull Rodimus against his side lovingly.   “I’m **_not_** going to leave you—I just wanted to go get some Energon for us, before we have to get ready for talks with the Galactic Alliance representatives.”

            “ _I_ ……..I **_do_** know that.   Guess it’s just _old fears_ that still plague me…………and I think I was _still_ half in recharge,” Rodimus murmured, snuggling against Megatron’s side.   He took the can of Energon that his older lover handed to him and drank from it slowly.   “Hey, we really _did it_ ………..right?   We **_really_** Spark-bonded and that _wasn’t_ a dream?”  The flame-colored mech asked, softly, swirling his Energon in its can before taking another drink from it.

            “Yes, we really _did_ Spark-bond,” Megatron chuckled, warmly, taking a few sips from his can and wrapped an arm around the littler mech’s waist.   “Can’t you feel it?”   He asked, turning his head a little to plant a light kiss on the top of the flame-colored mech’s helm.

            “ _Yeah. **I do**._   It’s _different_ —it makes my Spark _feel different_ ,” Rodimus murmured, quietly.   “And you, Megs?”   He asked, tilting his head to look up into Megatron’s faceplate.

            “My Spark feels **_complete_** ,” the older mech answered, a deep tone of happiness in his voice.

            “ _Yeah_.   Like **_that_** ,” the flame-colored mech chuckled, drinking the last of the Energon and playing with the can in his servos.

            As Megatron worked to finish up his can of Energon, he explained to Rodimus what Ultra Magnus just told him about the vid-conference they were going to have.   The Ambassador that Rodimus was supposed to meet with, Mirin of Jorg, as well as the Galactic Alliance President, Harik Judur of Lantis—both of them would be in on the vid-conference.   Basically this was a negotiation of a sort—to try and give the crew of the _Lost Light_ the opportunity to join this Galactic Alliance and have chances to be given places to rest when they needed to do routine maintenance on the ship or help the crew relax during their long journey, especially given the fact they did not have a homeworld in this universe and would forever be wanderers.

            And they hoped to be given assistance and help in dealing with those who may become enemies—such as the Trylians.

            Alliances were formed for _protection_ , as well as for the usual given friendship or monetary angles.

            “All right, then— _let’s get this done_!”   Rodimus laughed, scooting around Megatron and standing up.   “C’mon, big guy………. _let’s go_!   Then afterwards, let’s take another walk—this place is really beautiful.   You can read me a poem or something, too.”

            Megatron gave a soft laugh as he swallowed the last of his Energon and stood up.   He reached a servo out, which the younger mech happily added his own servo to—they twined their fingers and walked out of the hotel together, over to the plaza, where they met Ultra Magnus.   Ultra Magnus smiled at the two mechs as they walked up to him, servo-clasping-servo……….he felt their fields, _satisfied and happy_.   And though he didn’t ask them, the old soldier thought that the two of them finally took that plunge, to Spark-bond—because those feelings he sensed in their fields, that wasn’t just that they had enjoyed some romantic interfacing last night.

            Of course, his guess was _right_ , even though neither of them said anything at all.

            “Good morning, Captain Lika,” Megatron said, politely, nodding at the four-armed fleshling captain from the Galactic Ranger Patrol.

            “Good morning, Captain Megatron—you other two must be Captain Rodimus and the Ship’s Second, Ultra Magnus?”  The alien asked, pleasantly, smiling up at the three mechs.

            “Yep, I’m Rodimus!”   The young, flame-colored mech said, cheerfully.   “The other big guy is Ultra Magnus.”

            “It’s very nice to meet you both,” Lika responded.   He was charmed by Rodimus’ young enthusiasm—as most people tended to be.   “I spoke with the crew working on the repairs, as well as your Chief Engineer—I believe her name is _Nautica_ , correct?—it looks like things are progressing pretty well.   I am impressed with your self-modulating shields, **_those_** are very high-quality shields.   We did have our techs add a few more frequencies to them, things we’ve picked up over the centuries and from all the planets that have joined the alliance.”

            The four-armed male guided them to a large conference room on the orbiting platform.   He let them choose seats as he went over to a console and began typing away at its keyboard.   In a few moments a large holoscreen displayed in the center of the circular table where they all sat down at.   It showed static and then a split screen appeared.  On the left-hand side (when viewed from one direction—when viewed from the other, it was on the right) was a muscular, red-skinned male organic……..it was hard to tell his true height or weight on a screen, but he wore dark blue uniform with some military pins and ribbons.   He had long, black hair tied with a ribbon at the nape of the neck in a ponytail.   On the other side of the holoscreen was a being who had an appearance of a bird-man kind of creature.   He wore a robe of some sort and headdress which tamped down the crest atop his head.

            “Greetings, I am _President Harik Judur_.   You can just call me _‘Harik’_ , I prefer to be somewhat informal, despite my position,” the red-skinned, muscular male, said with a warm tone in his voice.

            The green-feathered bird-man made a warbling sound and tapped a device around his neck—activating a translator device.   “I am _Ambassador Mirin_.   My apologies that we did not have the opportunity to meet in person, Captain Rodimus of Nyon.   I hope that you and your allies recovered well from the attack,” the bird-like alien responded.

            “ _Yeah_.   We’re all good and safe, don’t worry!”  Rodimus said, cheerfully, grinning at the image on the screen.

            “Mirin is one of my favorite goodwill ambassadors.   I’d asked him to meet with you, because he is friendly and kind and I think he would make you feel at ease,” Harik responded, making a relaxed motion with a hand as he spoke.   “Is there anything you may share with us about these ‘Trylians’?”   He asked, curiously.

            “Magnus and I went aboard their ship when we first saw them—from the few things they told us, they apparently come from _another universe_.   It also sounds like they had some kind of feuding going on by versions of our kind from that universe,” Rodimus said, firmly.   “You guys should probably know, _we’re_ from another universe, too.   We tried an experiment with our quantum engines and wound up in your universe.   But we like exploring, so it’s a new opportunity for us.”

            “But you’re _not_ from the same universe these Trylians are from—though in their universe they have a version of your species.   How curious,” Harik chuckled.   “Do you know your home system’s coordinates?   We could see if your species exists here……..”

            Ultra Magnus read off a list of coordinates and Captain Lika set towards seeing if they had any maps of that particular area of space.   Meanwhile, they continued on with their conference.

            “We’ve read of many of your good deed exploits while you’ve been here—you’ve established a good reputation,” Mirin responded, looking down at some notes he had on the desk before him, his headdress jingled lightly as he looked down.   “It was a very good reason why we wanted to extend a hand of alliance to you.”

            “Indeed.   We have our Galactic Ranger Patrol, but there aren’t many wanderers out there who simply help out for no reason at all, as you’ve done,” Harik added.   “Anything yet, Lika?”   He asked, the eyes on the screen moving to view the area where he probably saw the four-armed Ranger Captain on his own screen.

            “From everything we’ve got, it’s an empty area of space.   It looks as if there _had been_ a stellar disturbance that cleared out any systems in that sector of space,” he said firmly.   “It isn’t to say that in our universe, a planet like yours hasn’t formed in another system or your species left to find a new home when that stellar disturbance happened.”

            “Well, for as long as you are homeless—your ship and crew are welcome to call any planet in the Galactic Alliance a home—or even just a rest area,” Harik chuckled warmly.    “Would you be willing to _join_ our Galactic Alliance?   There are _great_ benefits to it, but if you do—then it does mean you may be obligated to honor some special requests that I might make of you.   Though I will endeavor to make those very rare,” the President of the Galactic Alliance responded, smiling warmly.   “You will also have the opportunity to vote in galactic elections.   I’m slated to be in office another ten years, but we do have elections every five years for various positions in the ruling council.   You’re also welcome to make a nomination or to run for a seat on the ruling council yourselves—once you become part of the Galactic Alliance.”

            “Those are _very nice_ benefits,” Megatron responded with a smile.   As someone who knew how politics could be—he knew it would be a benefit to have representation on a council and it might be worth it to see if someone among the crew might want to be “farmed out” for representation.   Having a political representative in this Galactic Alliance would be very beneficial to them—especially in making sure they’re not taken advantage of, because they are wanderers.   “Do you think we could have a couple of days to discuss it with the crew and see what they all think?”  The older, grey-colored mech said softly.

            “ _Yeah_.   **_I’m_** all aboard this and I think most of us would be, but……….if anyone at all has any reservations about us doing this, we should hear it from them before making the decision,” Rodimus added, nodding at Harik and Mirin’s images on the screen.

            “It’s no trouble at all.   Lika informs us that you’re likely to be there on Markus for about two or three more days while they finish the repairs and upgrades to your ship,” Harik chuckled.   “Why don’t we agree to have another vid-conference the day before they okay you to leave?”

            “That sounds like a plan,” Ultra Magnus responded.

            So, then they all settled on making a time for the next vid-conference, before dismissing to go their separate ways—and allowing the crew of the _Lost Light_ to basically enjoy something akin to shore leave.   A ping was sent to all the crew to gather in the plaza area by the hotels, so that the Galactic Alliance invitation could be discussed openly………..for later this afternoon.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            As it turned out, most of the crew were pretty much behind the invitation.   The encounters with the Trylians had them concerned about safety as they explored this new universe, but felt like they might be better off to have allies to turn to if they needed it.   Even the handful of Decepticons that had joined the crew didn’t seem to mind having the alliance with the fleshlings—especially after seeing on this planet that not all in the alliance _WERE_ fleshy creatures.

            After the gathering and dismissal, Rodimus said he wanted to see how Drift was doing—and Megatron took that as an invitation to go along and speak with First Aid and Ratchet about continuing the flame-colored mech’s internship.

            “He _really_ wants to do this, he knows he probably couldn’t be a doctor, but he said he likes to help people,” Megatron told the two medics.

            Ratchet made a non-committal grunt and nodded.

            “I think he’ll be good at nursing and assisting,” First Aid said with a warm chuckle.   “Not to pry, but did you two Spark-bond?   Because his field is _very much_ suffused with happiness, moreso than your mere relationship has given him,” the small medic asked, looking up at Megatron.

            “Yes, last night,” Megatron answered.  There really was no point in hiding it—probably everyone on the ship knew their relationship was coming to that particular event at some point.

            “Will you please let me know if it helps or changes his dermal sensor net’s sensitivity?   If it helps dampen things for him, then that’s good—however, if for some reason, it seems more detrimental……..let me know _right away_.   We’ll try to figure something out for him,” First Aid said, firmly.   Then he turned around and walked over to Rodimus and Drift.

            “Has your relationship affected his dermal sensor net that you can ascertain?”  Ratchet asked, looking up into Megatron’s faceplate.

            “Not much that I can tell—he often won’t even speak about it to me, but I can usually tell when he’s hiding something.   And he’s _not_ hiding anything that I’m aware of,” the older, grey-colored mech answered, folding his arms over his chest.   “He does babble about tastes and colors, though, when we’re getting intimate………”

            “That’s natural for an untrained medic,” the cranky old medic chuckled softly.   “Being young and without the medical training to the dermal sensor net, you have a tendency to have your other senses _‘borrowed’_ by the overwhelming emotions and all that.   I know First Aid explained this to Rodimus, but……..when he gets overwhelmed, the emotions bleed over into other senses and get odd interpretations.   Too much sensory information for all the senses, together, causes an overstimulation and that’s why he tantrums.”

            Ratchet glanced over and looked towards Drift.   Then he gave a soft little chuckle and looked up at Megatron again.

            “Do you know what **_color_** love is—to an untrained medic?   What it _tastes_ like?”   The older medic said with a warm.   Megatron shook his head.   “The scents and tastes can vary, but it’s usually a little bit sweet and a little bit spice.   But _the color of love_ is **_always_** a soft red.”  
            “I would’ve said red,” the bulky grey-colored mech responded.   “Something rich and vivid.”

            “That’s poetic, but _not_ accurate.   Poets like you want to use a _vivid red_ , bold and rich……..which they also combine with **_passion_**.   A red like that is still fueled with _lust_ —and **_lust is purple_** , by the way,” Ratchet laughed softly, shaking his head.   “No, it’s a _softer red_ —not anywhere near pink, but a red muted with a bit of white or grey, something to soften it, possibly towards the orange side of the spectrum.   Love is kinder than passion, so its color is softer.”

            Megatron raised a servo to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.   That was actually very interesting and something to make note of, because he was more of a poetic leaning.   Every poem he’d ever read portrayed love as a rich and bold red……….and, thus, he had always done so himself.   But, as he came to realize, true love is different than all the stories he’d ever heard………….because now he was truly _in love_.

            “Sometimes, even we trained medics like to release our control to experience those things again, when we know they’re not going to hurt us—to feel those experiences from the emotion of love, especially,” Ratchet continued.   “ _I did_.   When I found Drift, before we came back.   It was the first time I allowed myself to drop all control of everything and the experience was………….. _legendary_.”

            “ ** _Legendary_**.  That is a very interesting way to describe something in a relationship,” Megatron chuckled softly.

            “Next time you two are getting all cuddly—ask Rodimus to describe everything to you.   I think you’ll find some good fuel for your poetry,” the old medic said, smiling up at Megatron.

            “I’ll keep that in mind,” the bulky grey-colored mech responded.

            The two of them walked over to where First Aid, Drift and Rodimus were standing and talking.    Rodimus immediately stepped over to Megatron and hugged him tightly.

            “ _Hey!_    Drift says they’ve got a movie theater here!”   The younger, flame-colored mech said, excitedly.   “We were just looking at the stuff they’re showing—of course, none of the titles mean anything to me, but they do have summaries.   _Megs…………there’s a **rom-com**!_  _I wanna gooooooooooooooo_!!!”   He cried, begging softly for a date.

            That was where it all began though, right?   One single day, in a theater at a giant space mall, while watching a rom-com………Megatron had leaned over and kissed Rodimus in the dark.   From that moment onwards, their relationship had ignited.  _It grew_.   And now they were **_here_**.   It seemed only right to seal their relationship further by going on a date that reminded them of where it all began.

            “It seems like that would be a very nice date, but you spoke about wanting to walk through the park earlier—have you changed your mind on that?”  The taller mech asked, wrapping his arms around Rodimus’ waist and definitely _not_ grabbing his aft in public—he folded his servos into light fists and let them rest loosely in the center of the younger mech’s backstrut.

            “Yep, I’ve _totally_ changed my mind.   Movie, Megs………… _movie, movie, movie_!!!”   The flame-colored mech said excitedly, bouncing in Megatron’s embrace.

            “Very well, we’ll go to see the movie,” Megatron answered, chuckling softly.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            In the end, it was a very lovely and pleasant date.   This time around, Rodimus leaned his head against Megatron’s shoulder—definitely what _didn’t_ happen before—and clasped his servo (which _did_ happen before, accidentally).   All the older, grey-colored mech felt from his younger companion were waves of happiness and love rippling through his field—which was gently curving around his own.   Rodimus was happy, relaxed and in a very good mood when they got back to their room at the hotel.   Every single sign pointed to “ _fraggable_ ”, so Megatron was going to take that chance that Rodimus’ mood was even so.

            The older mech leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Rodimus, still holding one servo in his even as he moved his other to plant in the very center of the smaller mech’s lower backstrut.   A shiver rushed through Rodimus’ frame, as charge started filling his capacitors.   He felt heat begin to flow to the area between his legs and he fidgeted anxiously as he felt the dampness there, too.   It really was amazing that one kiss from Megatron could make him wet and ready so quickly.

            Glossa slid against one another as they explored each other’s mouths and then Megatron took command quickly enough, cowing Rodimus’ glossa back into his own mouth to play with it in those depths, mixing their oral fluids and making a whimper of need ripple out of the younger mech’s vocalizer.   After a short time, Megatron pulled away, licking at the leaking corners of Rodimus’ mouth and then planted a gentle kiss on the smaller mech’s forehead.

            “Have I ever said that you’re an _amazing kisser_?”  Rodimus murmured, a bit dazed and still feeling very warm and charged up.

            “Yes,” Megatron chuckled.   “However, I _never_ tire of hearing you say it.”   He began to gently push Rodimus back towards the plush berth.

            “ _Nnnn_ ……….. _no, please_ —it’s too nice to ruin with our rutting, please, Megatron………?”  Rodimus protested, softly, though he didn’t really think he’d be able to resist his larger lover much longer.

            Megatron gave a soft sigh.   Rodimus was really enamoured of the cushioned berth, but the older mech figured it was because the flame-colored mech had never had nice things.   “Rodimus, I can assure you, people _have_ fragged in this berth before—perhaps organics, perhaps those other types you said you’d seen.   Berths are meant to be _fragged in_ , not just slept in,” he said, softly, smiling at the smaller mech and raining gentle kisses all over his faceplate.

 

**/wantwantwantwantwant** \

 

            Rodimus’ EM field was leaking with his desire very blatantly and he knew he couldn’t hide that from Megatron.

            “I want you, too.   May I claim you as mine, Rodimus of Nyon?”  Megatron chuckled, brushing his lips and the tip of his glossa against Rodimus’ own mouth again.

 

**/wantNEEDnow\**

 

            Rodimus gasped as he felt that in Megatron’s field, swirling so commandingly around him.   He moaned and arched up against Megatron as overload consumed him and pale yellow lightning rippled over his frame.   In the aftermath, as his frame trembled gently, he looked up into his larger lover’s faceplate.

            “ _Take me_ …………” he whispered, softly, his vocalizer full of static and longing.

 

**/lovelongingLOVEdesireLOVELOVELOVE\**

 

            Megatron couldn’t help but smile at the feelings and the honesty in Rodimus’ field.   He picked the younger mech up and gently laid him on the plush berth, near the end of it.   Then he knelt between his young lover’s legs and tapped lightly on the groinplating to induce Rodimus to open up his array for him.   There was a soft mumble and a light moan as the array snapped opening revealing a spike that pressurized to full and a warm, wet valve opening.   The older mech smiled and gently placed his palms on Rodimus’ inner thighs, lightly pushing on them to get him to spread apart even more.   The flame-colored mech obliged rather eagerly.

            That made the valve lips spread open a bit and Megatron could see inside through the thin slit it made.   Heated haze made biolights inside blur as they flickered and pulsed.

            “ _There we go_.   Let’s try something _new_ , my brilliant flame,” the grey-colored mech chuckled softly, bringing fingers up to the edges of the valve and lightly spreading the damp mesh lips even wider.   Now he could see even more inside, he could see the hazy interior, filled with an intense heat and scented lightly with a very recognizable Rodimus-scent, as well as the crisp acidity of an overload already achieved.   

            Lubrication fluids seeped over the walls of the valve, making the blinking lights along the interior seem to prism in the heated haze.   Megatron could appreciate how eager the younger body was—wet-and-ready for _anything_.   And there was a heat that would just draw charge from Megatron’s own spike once he thrust it in there.   Rodimus was a very beautiful mech—and now Rodimus belonged to him, forever.   The Spark-bond claimed it so.

            The older mech leaned forwards swiped his glossa along the damp folds of the mesh, he used strokes long and luxuriant—and was rewarded with mewling from Rodimus, plus a trembling frame showing nothing but eagerness for this activity.   And just as Megatron expected, the younger mech tasted delicious.   He eagerly stroked and swept his glossa along the folds and delved into the valve itself.   Rodimus’ mewling became louder and his thighs trembled as he tried not to close them on Megatron’s head.   The flame-colored mech dug and twined his servos in the blanket, whimpering eagerly.

 

**/yespleasemoregoodwantLOVELOVELOVE\**

 

            Megatron chuckled to himself, continuing to eat out Rodimus’ valve.   Clearly he knew Rodimus was enjoying it, as the EM field that pressed against him swirled chaotically with emotions of desire and love.   There was also the trembling frame and thighs trying not to clamp down on his helm as he continued to swirl his glossa around inside the heated wet valve.   As good as this was, Megatron could still do something better than just eating him out.   He pulled his face away and licked his lips carefully.

            “ _Noooooo…………. **don’t stop** ……….._” Rodimus moaned, deeply.

            “I have no intention of doing so, but I have something _better_ ,” Megatron chuckled.   He reached out his field and pressed it, molding it around Rodimus’ rippling, wavy field.   At this angle, he could make his fingers reach all the way in to that burning, steamy environment to press against the ultimate node of pleasure deep within his partner.

            Megatron slid two fingers easily into the wet warmth and pushed back………… _back_ ………..as far back as he could—and as he did so, he watched the swollen anterior node glow fiercely with its pent up charge.   He used his other servo to pinch and tug at the glowing little nub teasingly.   It would be a very _beautiful_ overload.   Megatron’s fingers pushed back into the depths and pressed into the ceiling node firmly as he tugged gently on the anterior node.

            Rodimus’ back arched and he whimpered helplessly as he overloaded, yellow lightning mixing with orange and red, rippling across his frame.

            The grey-colored mech smiled as he stood up and leaned over his lover’s quivering frame.   He felt the valve tightening and clenching around his fingers as the flame-colored mech overloaded, calipers clamping and tapping against his digits eagerly.   In a few moments, Megatron slowly pulled his fingers out of his young lover’s valve and raised them to his lips, licking all the lubricant and flickering bits of charge clinging to the dampness there.   The charge was so young and fresh and it made Megatron incycle a deep breath so that he could savor the taste of his precious lover’s overload for as long as he could.

            “ _Mmmm_ …….Megs…….. _you_ ………..you gonna frag me?”  Rodimus said, his voice very slow and full of static, as slightly dimmed blue optics gazed up at the former Decepticon Leader.   A faded part of his brain told him that seeing Megatron licking lubricant-soaked fingers was incredibly sexy.

            “I thought you’d _never_ ask,” Megatron chuckled, grinning eagerly as he leaned over Rodimus and opened his spike panel.   He leaned in more and lowered his hips so that his length gently rubbed into the folds of the damp mesh.

 

**/desirelovelongingwant\**

 

            Megatron gently pressed and surrounded Rodimus’ EM field with his own, showing his desperate emotions to his younger lover.

 

**/LOVE\**

 

            The emotional response was all that was in Rodimus’ field as Megatron pulled his hips back and gently slid his spike into the waiting valve.   The flame-colored mech moaned softly, clutching desperately at his larger lover.   He dug his fingers into the tank treads on Megatron’s back and wrapped his legs around his older lover’s square hips.

            “Megatron………… _I love you_ …………” Rodimus whispered, his voice full of static and his field rippling the intense emotion as well.   “Love you……….. _so much_ …………”

            “I love you, too, my beautiful, brilliant flame,” Megatron murmured, pressing his lips to Rodimus’ dewy forehead and thrusting his hips gently, slowly working them both to the next overload………..together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the readers who let me come this far in this particular series, it would've ended far before this and probably without the Spark-bonding if there wasn't the interest in it. *bows*


End file.
